I Got Drunk While Sleepwalking
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: RATING MAY GO UP Sonic wakes up one morning, not knowing what happened the night before, and wakes up with a new bride in his bed: Rouge. What happened the night before? R&R and find out in the next chapters! BEWARE: Strange pairings!
1. My New Wife

Well, I have no idea where this idea came from. I hope that it's so funny and odd that you like it. And here's a spoiler already. I hope you like strange pairings... There will be future chapters! Here it is! Please Review!

I Got Drunk While Sleepwalking

Chapter 1

My New Wife

Sonic was in his bed sleeping and he rolled over on each side like some sort of pattern. He eventually rolled over on his left side and felt something touch his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw a pair of beautiful eyes and very large "twins" in front of his face. The bat girl opened up her eyes slowly and saw a blue hedgehog with a ring on his finger staring right at her with a petrified look.

Sonic and Rouge were in bed. Together. As a couple. Sonic and Rouge both screamed at a loud pitch and jumped out of bed. Sonic was wearing nothing but red boxers. Rouge was wearing a white bra and a white thong. "How did this happen!" Sonic asked, very scared.

"I don't know! And why the Hll do we have rings on our fingers?" Rouge asked screaming. It was about 30 seconds and still no answer. "SONIC, YOU PERVERT! QUIT STARING AT MY CHEST AND ANSWER ME!"

"Oops. Sorry. So anyway, I have no idea how this happened!"

"Ok, Ok, let's think back. Where were we last night?" Sonic and Rouge thought back about it and Sonic spoke up. "Well, last night..."

Flashback

&&&

Sonic was running at high speed. He kept running till he saw Shadow and Knuckles at the end of a street. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing...yet. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Always does." Shadow said with confidence in the forces of Bad luck.

"You worry too much." Knuckles smurked at Shadow.

"No, I worry the exact right amount. You can never worry too much."

"You guys..." Sonic said.

&&&

End Flashback

Sonic was staring at the ceiling laughing to himself about that day. Rouge stared at him with a blank look on her face. "What did that have to do with anything?" Rouge asked sounding annoyed.

"I don't know, but it was so funny. I remember it like it was yesterday...we got drunk...OH MY GOD! WE GOT DRUNK! IT WAS YESTERDAY! I ACTUALLY REMEMBER A FLASHBACK!"

Then, the phone rang. Rouge picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rouge?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Tails."

"What is it?"

"I can see you half naked."

"WHAT?" Rouge looked out the window and Tails was looking at Rouge with binoculars while flying in mid-air. Sonic looked at Tails and said "Tails?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"If you want to keep those two tails, you'll go back to your workshop right now." Tails was quickly frightened and he flew back home.

The phone rang again. Sonic answered it this time. "Hello?"

"Sonic? It's Knuckles. I'm with Amy."

"Yes…and?"

"We woke up together."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I don't know either. It must have had something to do with last night. We have rings on our fingers too."

"Man, that's weird."

"That's not half of it. We've figured out what happened. We got…married last night."

Sonic then hung up the phone with great force and shouted, "OH MY GOD! ROUGE, WE'RE MARRIED!"

&&&

How will this be concluded? How the heck did this happen? Why am I asking U all these questions? Find out, next chapter!


	2. Trying To Remember Sex

I hope u guys like this chapter! Sorry if this is a little fast-paced. This chapter is mostlyhumor. More detail next chapter! So,Please review!

Chapter 2

Trying To Remember Sex

Sonic can't believe what he heard. "What?" He asked afraid to hear the same answer again.

"I said we're married."

"As some dude in Poland once said, WHAT THE F--K!" He screamed into the phone.

"Yep, it's true."

"How could this happen?"

"I don't really know."

Sonic just snapped his fingers and thought hard as Rouge did the same. "I just don't get it." Then a thought entered Sonic's head. "Wait a minute. If we woke up together in bed, then that means we had sex. Do you remember it?" Sonic asked Rouge.

"Nope. Thank God."

Sonic freaked out. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I HAD SEX WITH ONE OF THE HOTTEST WOMEN ON THE PLANET AND I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER IT! S--T!" Sonic raged throughout the room as Rouge grabbed the phone. "Knuckles, are you sure that you and Amy got married?"

"_The silence in_

_Black and White..._"

"Why are you singing Hawthorne Heights?"

"Sorry. That happens a lot. Now, what were you saying?"

"I said, are you sure you two got married?"

"Listen Bat Girl, you just don't become sure that you're married. You either are or you're not. And we are. You wanna hear Amy's side of the story?"

"Sure."

Amy then grabbed the phone and started to talk to Rouge. "Rouge! Any idea how you and Sonic got hitched?"

"Not a clue. What about you and Knuckles?"

"Well, I do remember having a few drinks at a bar last night, but that's it."

Rouge pondered for a minute. That's the exact same thing that happened to her the previous night. "This doesn't make any sense at all. I was at a bar too, but I don't recall seeing you there last night. Maybe we went to different bars."

"It's possible, but I think it's a little bit unlikely that the same thing would happen to both of us at different places."

"True."

Sonic continued to rage in the room throwing random objects out the window. "I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER HER BREAST SIZE! THIS IS MADNESS!" Rouge sighed at how sorry she felt for Sonic. As Sonic ran through the room at his Supersonic speed, Rouge grabbed his head and stopped him dead clean in his tracks. "All right! I've had it! I'm gonna give you what you want just so you'll shut up!" Rouge then unhooked her bra and showed Sonic her boobs. She then put her bra back on. "There. Satisfied?" Sonic stood there motionless with a large grin on his face.

"Sorry about that Amy. I had to flash Sonic. As you were saying?"

"I said it's pretty unlikely that happened to both of us at different places."

"What other explanation could there be?"

"Hmm..."

"Wait, if you and Knuckles got married, that must mean that you two..."

"I think so..."

"Can you remember it?"

"I can vaguely remember it."

"What was it like?"

"That couldn't have been Knuckles. And if it was, then he's amazing!"

"Wow. He may suck at fighting, but I guess that's a different story."

Then, a unrecognized voice entered the conversation on the phone. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Yes, why? Who is this?"

"Rouge? Anyone else there with you?"

"Yeah, Sonic is with me and I'm talking to Knuckles and Amy one the phone. Wait a sec...Shadow? Is this you?"

"Yes! I'm on the extension! Something really freaky happened!"

"What? Wait, let me guess. You got married, right?" Rouge asked.

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"The same thing happened to me and Sonic! Knuckles and Amy also got hooked. So, how did you marry, Shadow?"

"You really want to know?"

"I'm honestly afraid to ask. Yes, we want to know. Who is it?"

"Tikal."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh boy..."

"This is worse than the time Fezz started dating Donna on That 70's Show!" Shadow screamed.

&&&

Is Shadow right? Is this worse than the time Fezz and Donna started dating on That 70's Show? Were Rouge and Amy at the same bar that same night? Will Sonic remember Sex with Rouge? Will I ever stop asking questions America doesn't care about? Review and Stay tuned to find out!


	3. I Love You, I Think

So sorry for the wait. I was working on my other stories and I had major writer's block. And if you thought the weird couples ended with just the ones you've just seen, I've still got an ace up my sleeve...heh heh heh...Anywho...here's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

I Love You, I Think

Sonic was forced into motion as Rouge grabbed his hand as they rushed to Amy's apartment. Amy and Knuckles told Rouge to bring Sonic there and Shadow to bring Tikal there. At least this time, they were wearing clothes. Rouge wore an attractive white belly shirt and dark green shorts. Sonic wore a dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans cut off from the knee on both sides.

Rouge was in such a hurry to get to Amy's to get to the bottom of this, she exceeded Sonic's normal speed. Sonic had to run faster than usual just to keep up. "Rouge, slow down!" screamed Sonic trying to get Rouge to listen to him. "Hmm...boy. Those are 3 words I thought I'd never say together."

Rouge stopped dead still as Sonic bumped into her head on. Sonic fell down to the ground, barely concious after his head on collision. As he attempted to get back up, Rouge turned around and gritted her teeth in an evil anime style. Sonic was in terrific fear of this. Rouge pulled up Sonic by the shirt and she pushed her face up against his. "Now you listen and you listen good! I'm not too happy that we're officially married. Do you know what this means? The only way to end it is if we get a divorce. If we get divorced, we'll have to split everything we own in half! And I've worked too hard to let everything I've worked for and earned be split in half only for it to be owned by a cocky, blue hedgehog who's too egotistic for his own good! So, until we get to Amy's, I DON'T WANT YOU TO MAKE ANOTHER SOUND! JUST STAY CLEAR OUT OF MY WAY! Do I make myself clear?" Rouge declared in a very evil and pissed off tone.

Sonic stared at her face after the speech for about 10 seconds. Afterwards, Sonic weeped. He cried like a baby. Rouge rolled her eyes and picked up Sonic and put him on her back, hardly being able to carry him. "Sheesh. You are hopeless. If it wasn't for you transforming into Super Sonic everytime our butts got in trouble, you'd pretty much be worthless. Oh well."

"Rouge, what are you doing?" Sonic asked quietly while wiping his tears with a cleenex.

"This running obviously isn't working so I'm gonna fly us there, despite you pulling me down." Rouge said as she spread her wings out far and prepared to jump and take flight. "Hang on tight." she said warning Sonic. Sonic grabbed her tight, while intentionally grabbing one of her breasts. Rouge growled at Sonic, but he still didn't let go. Rouge just decided to live with it, for she hoped it would all be over soon. She jumped and took flight.

She flew off rather high. Her legs were extremely powerful, after all. She reached the clouds, suprisingly, as Sonic looked astonished. He had seen the clouds many times before while riding with Tails in the Tornado. However, he had never actually _touched_ the clouds. As he was flying with Rouge, he reached one of his hands out to one of the clouds they were flying next to. He felt his hand go through the cloud, for all it was was matter. He then looked down at Rouge. He kinda felt sorry for getting on her back earlier. She was under a lot of stress. "Um, Rouge?"

Rouge sighed as she might get annoyed again. "What is it, Sonic?" She turned around in flight and turned to Sonic's direction as Sonic was now on top of the front of her body.

"I'm...I'm sorry for before. I know you're probably under a lot of stress right now...so...will you please forgive me? I'm reeeeally sorry." Sonic said as he gazed in to Rouge's eyes. He then hugged Rouge. He held her tightly. Rouge had never seen Sonic like this before. With anyone. She had never seen him ask for forgiveness. Espically not from her. Rouge then patted Sonic's back and hugged him back. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry too. I guess I was kind of a jerk before. You're not such a bad person, Sonic."

"Thanks Rouge. You're a good person too." Rouge smiled at Sonic and turned back around as Sonic got back on her back as she continued flight. "You know Rouge, that's another good quality about you. Not only are you sexy, you're also a nice person too." Rouge rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Thanks Sonic."

Rouge looked down and saw Amy's apartment in the distance. "There it is! Let's go." Rouge lowered the flight slowly. She landed softly as Sonic jumped off, did a spin dash towards the ground, and bounced off the ground, forming himself back normally and landing on the ground safely. Rouge floated from her descent gracefully onto the ground. Sonic and Rouge walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Amy then opened the door. "Hi guys."

"Hi Amy. How is everything?" Rouge asked kindly.

"Yeah, how is--HOLY CRAP! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Sonic screamed as he and Rouge just realized that Amy was wearing Dominatrix lingerie. Sonic's jaw dropped as Rouge stood paralyzed.

Amy looked down and realized she hadn't changed clothes in all the excitement and confusion. "Um...this isn't what it looks like!" Amy said trying to make an excuse. Then, Knuckles hopped to the door because his feet were tied together. He also had his fists chained together and he had a hankercheif over his mouth. He finally got it loose from his mouth. He then gasped for air. "Hey, Amy. Not so rough next time, OK?" He then looked and saw Sonic and Rouge. "Oh...hi guys."

"Uh...hi?" Sonic said nervously as Rouge still stood paralyzed.

"Heh heh...Amy? I guess you better go change now." Knuckles whispered to Amy. Amy stepped back into the house and proceeded to her room. Knuckles looked back and both Sonic and Rouge were shocked and paralyzed. "Hey! I know what you're thinking, but you know what they say: 2nd time's the charm."

"Isn't that, 3rd time's the charm?" Rouge asked confused.

"2nd, 3rd, 75th. As long as it feels good, who cares? And besides, it's all right. We're married now. Remember?" Knuckles said proudly.

"Yeah...why can't we be like that?" Sonic said turning to Rouge.

"Be like what? We haven't been married for 24 hours!" Rouge said in defense.

"Neither have they!"

"...Good point."

Then, Shadow and Tikal walked up. Shadow wore a black T-shirt with black shorts. Tikal was wearing her ususal clothes. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Shadow. Hi, Tikal." Sonic greeted.

"Now, let's get this thing sorted out."

&&&

All of the couples were in Amy's living room. They were going to talk about how the marriages may have happened. Knuckles was the only one not wearing anything as Amy put back her normal clothes on.

"I'm just gonna put it simple. Apparantly, and for some reason I'm not sure, we all went to the same bar for some random reason. Then, we all got so drunk we didn't recongnize each other, and apparantly, we all got married and did it." Shadow stated it simply.

"Well, it may seem very unlikely, I guess we don't have a better explanation." said Rouge.

"So what are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"I guess we may as well start to spend time together. After all, each of us are married." said Tikal.

"Yeah, I mean, I talked to Tikal for a while and she and I have a lot in common. Turns out she likes Clint Eastwood movies like I do." said Shadow.

"Yes, I do love Dirty Harry. Boy, he's a fine piece of--"

"All right! All right! We get it!" Sonic said grossed out.

"Yeah, and Knuckles and I have really grown close together. Haven't we Knuckles?" Amy asked sweetly to Knuckles.

"Yes." said Knuckles as he held Amy's hands and they gave each other an eskimo kiss very cutely.

"Hmm...well I guess that couldn't hurt." said Rouge. "I guess we should spend more time together."

"Yeah..." Sonic said to himself.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Amy got up and answered it. Cream was there. She was about the same age as Amy was. And Amy about this time was 15. "Hello, Amy."

"Hi Cream. What's wrong?"

"Um...we have a situation." Cream said as she showed Amy a ring on her finger.

"Oh dear lord...wait a minute...we? Who's we?" Amy asked confused. Then, next to Cream, Espio became visible as he used camoflague earlier before. He stood next to Cream and held her hand. He too, wore a ring on his finger.

"Yeah...it happened to us too."

&&&

YAAAAAAAY! Espio/Cream! I was hoping I could do this! I was quite pleased with what I did with the couples in this chapter. So tell me how I did! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Honeymoon Pt 1, Ninja Art Of Love

Hey guys! I have an all new chapter straight from the oven for you guys! Here, all the couples start to get to know each other better and get closer. Aww...So, here's Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Honeymoon Pt. 1, Ninja Art Of Love

Everyone was at the Emerald City Bay as there was a large cruise ship about to take off. Suprisingly enough, there was not a soul loading onto the boat. Apparantly, the boat was rented out to a private party.

Tails walked onto the bay bridge next to the extremely large cruise ship. He was carrying two suitcases. He turned around and waited for the others. "Guys! Come on! The ship is gonna leave without us!" Tails shouted out to the 4 newlywed couples that slowly followed behind him. Cream and Espio walked up to Tails each carrying 2 suitcases filled with clothes and such things you take on vacations.

Cream was about the same age as Amy was, which was about 15 and she had grew up to be a kind, mature woman. Her ears had grown out longer and she had hair on her head just like her mother, Vanilla. Her legs had grown larger and she had a nicely large chest, as did Amy when she reached maturity.

"Thanks for getting us 9 tickets for an exclusive cruise ship, Tails." Cream said complimenting Tails.

"Yeah, Tails. It must have been hard to get these tickets and just for us and you." said Espio to his two-tailed friend.

"Thanks guys. And it was nothing, really. The captain owed me once. I saved his life once. It went a lot like this..." said Tails venturing into a flashback.

_Flashback_

_" I went out flying over the sea to make fun of sharks I passed by just for fun."_

Tails was indeed flying over the ocean and spotted 2 sharks swimming about. Tails screamed down upon them. "STUPID BONELESS FISH!!! HAHAHA!!!"

The 2 sharks heard Tails' insult. "Did you hear that?" said one of the sharks.

"Yes, but we'll have our day of revenge..." said the other shark. Then, 2 harpoons shot through both of the sharks. Then, 1 hedgehog who strongely resembeled Captain Ahab from Moby Dick and 1 indian-like echidna floated by the dead sharks in a lifeboat. "YES! I finally killed Moby Dick and Free Willy!"

"Um, sir? I think they were just sharks. Not whales." said the indian echidna.

"Dammit! Oh well. Now, let's shove off! We have to find and hunt Flipper!" said the Captain Ahab-esque hedgehog.

As Tails flew by, suddenly, one of his engines in the plane blew up and Tails' ship was falling down out of control. "Oh no! I'm falling! Aaaaahhhhhh!!!" Tails hit the sea and lost consciousness.

&&&

Tails awoke several hours later. He woke up and saw a hedgehog in a white uniform and wore a sea captain's hat. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Um...yes. I think so. Where am I?" Tails asked.

"You're on a cruise ship, but that's not important. The important thing is, you saved my life!" said the captain as he hug Tails tightly.

"But um, my plane went down, and I fell in the sea. And I woke up here, it kinda sounds like you saved--"

"How can I ever repay you? I owe my life to you!" said the overwhelmed hedgehog asked."

"Um..."

_End Flashback_

"And that's how it happened." said Tails proud of himself.

"Um, Tails? It kinda sounds like the captain saved _your_ life. It didn't go the other way around. Right, Espio?" Cream said to Espio.

"Wow, Tails! I didn't know you were so brave! Saving a sea captain's life! That's amazing!" said Espio in strange amazement. A sweatdrop fell down Cream's face. "Nevermind..."

Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Tikal all walked behind Cream and Espio. "So, we ready?" Shadow asked everyone.

"All except for Sonic and Rouge." said Amy as she pointed to Rouge carrying one shopping bag filled with Sonic's clothes. "Come on, Sonic! You're holding everyone back!" yelled Rouge. Sonic was walking slowly carring 2 **very** heavy suitcases. "Why do I have to carry so much stuff? It's all yours!" screamed an exhausted Sonic.

"Hey, we agreed. I'd carry your stuff and you'd carry mine. Fair is fair." said Rouge. Sonic's eye twitched and he stared at Rouge pissed off. "You disappoint me." said Sonic as he continued to carry Rouge's luggage.

"Just be happy we're going on this cruise and that Tails was kind enough to get all of us tickets to go." said Rouge. Rouge passed by Tails and kissed him on the forehead. Tails blushed and Rouge walked on the bridge which leaded to the cruise ship.

"Oh sure, he gets a kiss and I get to carry her luggage. Yipee." Sonic said as he slowly walked on the bridge and followed Rouge.

Knuckles and Shadow watched Sonic's torture in amusement. "Wow, they haven't been married for 48 hours yet and they're already acting like they hate each other." Knuckles commented.

"Well, this is gonna be one interesting week." said Shadow. "Right, honey?"

"It sure will be." Tikal said sweetly to Shadow. They then kissed each other on their cheeks. They followed Sonic and Rouge on the bridge along with Tails. Knuckles and Amy watched the new coupels as they walked aboard the ship. "Aren't they cute?" Amy asked.

"Not as cute as you, darling." said Knuckles as he held Amy's hand. Amy cheeks began to blush bright red and she hugged Knuckles in return. "Oh, I love you Knuckles. I always will." Amy spoke softly to Knuckles as she nuzzled her face against Knuckles' chest.

"I love you too, Amy. I always will." said Knuckles to Amy very sweetly.

Sonic was carrying the suitcases on the bridge on the way to the ship. He looked down at the water and how high above it he was. Sonic shrugged at the thought of this trip. "Ugh...water. I hate cruise ships."

"Suck it up, Sonic. Try to have fun!" said Rouge as she and Sonic reached the ship.

&&&

The cruise ship had taken off and everyone was aboard. Everyone was at the pool of the ship. Amy, Cream, Tikal, and Tails were swimming about in the pool. Knuckles, Shadow, and Espio were at the snack bar near the pool talking and watching the girls swim. Rouge was sun tanning in a thin bikini and short swimming panties.

She opened her eyes and saw Sonic whimpering in the corner at the fact that he was surrounded by water. "Sonic? What's wrong?" she asked worried for Sonic.

"It-it-it's th-th-the water. It's EVERYWHERE." Sonic said whimpering. "And...I can't swim." he said in fear.

Rouge sighed in disbelief that Sonic could be such a great hero, but can't do some of the simpelist things in the world, like swimming. "Sonic, come here."

Sonic arose from his fetile position and walked over to Rouge and sat down next to her in a chair. "Yeah?"

Rouge arose and jumped in Sonic's lap. She curled up against him and nuzzled her face up against Sonic's chest. Sonic's face blushed like crazy. "Sonic, go try and swim. For me? Please?" Rouge pleaded.

"Um, I don't know..." Sonic stated unsure of what to do. Rouge curled up closer to Sonic and licked his cheek softly. "Come on, just once? For me?" Sonic started sweating until he made a decision. "I'll do it!" Then, without thinking, Sonic catapulted himself into the pool.

Everyone in the pool watched Sonic's foolish action. "He's doomed." said Tails.

"Yep, you're right. He's a goner." said Amy in doubt of Sonic's swimming prowess.

Sonic was in the water and he actually used his legs to keep himself up and he actually kept his head above the water. He was really swimming. "Guys! Look! I'm swimming!" screamed Sonic in joy. Then, as Sonic got cocky, he started drowning. "AAAHHH! HELP!!!" Sonic shouted before his head fell under the water.

Knuckles shifted his attention towards Sonic. "Hang on, Sonic! We're coming!"

Espio saw Sonic drowning and immediently jumped into action. "Knuckles, let me take care of this." He configured his hands into several hand signs and then declared an attack. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Then, 2 clones of Espio appeared next to Espio. One of the clones ran and jumped into the pool.

Shadow and Knuckles looked at Espio and was amazed. "Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Shadow asked.

"Heh, yeah. I watch a lot of Naruto." Espio said embarassed with his hand on the back of his head.

The Espio clone swam and saw Sonic at the bottom of the pool about to lose consciousness. Espio grabbed Sonic and swam back to the surface. Espio gasped for air as he and Sonic arose from the water. Espio swam to the wall of the pool and got out and put Sonic on the ground. He pushed Sonic's stomach and Sonic coughed out water.

Sonic got up and saw Espio. "Espio, you saved my life!" Sonic hugged Espio, but as soon as he did, the Espio clone disappeared. Sonic and saw the clone disappear and screamed. "Aaahhh! Where'd he go?" Sonic asked very confused.

Rouge ran next to Sonic and hugged him. "Oh Sonic, I'm sorry I made you do that. I'm so happy you're all right! I was really worried." Rouge hugged sonic tightly and her breasts squeezed against Sonic's face. "Um, Rouge, you wouldn't mind hugging me tighter, would you?"

"Oh of course I wouldn't mind!" Rouge hugged Sonic even tighter and Sonic felt really good. "Heh heh."

Cream walked next to Espio and kissed him on the cheek. "Espio, that was really heroic! But, why did you make 2 clones?" Cream asked her love.

"Oh, the other clone got you a drink." said Espio. Cream turned around and the 2nd Espio clone gave Cream a ice cold lemonade. Cream grabbed the drink and then the Espio clone disappeared. Cream blushed and then everyone else who was in the pool got out. The sun was setting down and it appeared as though it was sinking into the sun.

"It's sunset. It's almost evening, we had better get back into our rooms." said Tikal.

"All right, let's go." said Tails.

&&&

Cream and Espio went into their room. They went inside and everything was tidy anad clean. There was a TV, a neatly made bed, a couch, and complimentary drinks and food on a table. "Wow, this is really nice. Really great, isn't it Espio?" Cream asked.

"Yep. It's really cool. Who would have thought, you and me, huh?" Espio asked Cream embarassed.

Cream blushed and replied "Yeah..." Cream walked over next to Espio and held his hands. "Espio, follow me." Cream walked over towards the bed and sat down. Espio walked over to her and sat down next to her. Espio put his hands on Cream's long ears and then rubbed his hands against her face. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Espio said softly to Cream.

"Oh, Espio. When I found out we were married, I honestly didn't know what to expect. But now, I know you're a great person and I look forward to being with you." said Cream as she hugged Espio tightly.

"I always thought of you as a friend, Cream. I never actually thought you'd be anything more to me. But now I can see I was wrong. I realized I love spending time with you and you mean more to me then I had realized before. I truly love you, Cream." said Espio softly as she held Cream softly.

"I love you too, Espio. I always will." Cream hugged Espio soflty back and then she kissed him on the lips softly. Espio kissed back and they held each other softly while doing so. They each invited their tounges to their kiss and then released each other from their kiss and sighed heavily. "Wait, before we do this, I think we better shut the door." said Cream.

"Yeah, you're right. We need this to be _private_." said Espio as he headed towards the door and shut it slowly. He then walked back to Cream and they continued their wonderful night where they last left off.

&&&

Well, that's it for this chapter! Stay tuned as Shadow and Tikal come closer together! Oh, and guess where I got the Shadow Clone gag from...Please review and stay tuned!


	5. Honeymoon Pt 2, A Rose By Another Name

Wow, it's been TOO long. Well, this is gonna be a Knuckles/Amy instead of a Shadow/Tikal as previously stated. Well, here's the long-awaited (seriously, I'm gonna try to not do this anymore) Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Honeymoon Pt. 2, A Rose By Another Name

Morning came as the sun slowly rose over the ocean water with great illuminating light. Espio saw the sun shine through the window in the room he and Cream were staying in. Espio tugged on Cream's shoulder like a little kid to his mother. "Cream. Wake up, sweety." he whispered to her. Cream slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. She held his hand as she slowly awakened.

"Morning, honey. You sleep well?" she asked. Espio looked at her and kissed her cheek. "Yep." he replied back.

"You sure?"

Espio reached his hand out and squeezed one of her breasts and then let go. "Positive." she laughed and he started to make the two of them breakfast. Espio went into the kitchen and hollered out to her. "Do you want Strawberry or Blueberry Eggos?"

A sweatdrop fell down her face, but she smiled because she knew he was knew to cooking, but he was trying. "Blueberry." she replied kindly. "I love you." she said smiling.

Espio looked back at her and smiled. "I love you too."

&&&

The others were all on deck enjoying the start of the day. Espio and Cream quickly left their rooms after eating breakfast and decided to join them. Sonic was enjoying eggs that _he_ made, because we all know Rouge wasn't going to do it. Sonic looked over and saw Espio and Cream approach the breakfast table everyone was sitting at. He waved to them as a sign of invitation. "Hey guys!" he greeted them. They replied kindly and started to make polite conversation.

&&&

Tails was in the controlling room of the boat, plucking on a lute he bought before the ship set sail. Knuckles walked into the control room. "Hey Tails."

"Oh, hi Knuckles. How's it going with Amy?" he asked.

"It's fine. We get along really well. But that's kinda why I came here. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"It's gonna happen tonight, I wanted to do something special for her. And I need your help."

&&&

Everyone was relaxing by the pool side. They were enjoying the sunset view, which was amazing. Shadow and Tikal were eating some burgers that Tails and Knuckles had made and holding hands. Espio and Cream were playing cards with Tails, trying to keep Tails occupied since he was the only single person upon the entire group. Sonic and Rouge were just enjoying each other's company.

"Damn it! Cream wins again." Tails said as she dominated them both in over 47 rounds of poker. He threw his card on the table, and he then looked at the ground sadly. Cream looked at Tails. "What's wrong, Tails?" she asked as she got up and kneeled next to him. Rouge caught attention to Cream's question and walked over too.

"Well, it's just that, everyone on this boat has someone that they can call their own. I'm all alone...I'm lonely." Tails said. Cream then wrapped her arms around Tails and gave him a tight hug. "That's not true Tails."

Rouge then came over to Tails and gave him a hug. "Aww. Don't feel that way Tails. We love you. Don't we Cream?" she asked.

"Of course we do!" she said as they both squeezed harder and Tails' face lit up.

Sonic looked and shook his head. "Oh, that is so weak." Shadow and Knuckles heard Sonic's smart remark. "Now what was that for?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. Tails does have a point. He is the only person on this boat without a spouse." said Shadow.

"No guys, you don't see what he's doing." Sonic responded back.

Knuckles and Shadow both looked. "What's he doing?" they both asked.

"He pretends to act lonely so he can get the girl's attention. He's faking lonlieness so he get hugs and so he can get closer to the girl's boobs. He's a genius, I tell ya!"

"Wow. That's clever." Knuckles said amazed.

"You have no idea." Sonic remarked as he saw Tails smile as he was being hugged.

&&&

The sun had just set and the darkness had taken over the evening sky. Everyone watched the sun go down and they had enjoyed their 2nd day on the boat. Everyone was getting tired. Shadow and Tikal had went to their rooms, ready to go to bed. They liked to keep to themselves after evening came around. Everyone else was getting ready to head to their rooms.

Espio and Cream were snuggling each other as they watched everyone else get ready to go while whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Saying things like "I love you." and "Never let me go." Sonic looked at them, and thought about how his relationship wasn't really blossoming like the one between Espio and Cream. Sonic then looked at Rouge. She was sitting on a folding tan chair, looking at the sea in the darkness of the night. Her eyes shined with the lights on the boats that gave the night light. She was wearing a yellow tanktop and short tight blue jeans cut off slightly above the knee. Sonic couldn't comprehend how beautiful she looked. "Wow. Jimi Hendrix couldn't write a song about her that would do her justice if he were alive today. She's really something." he said to himself. Sonic turned away and he walked along the sidelines of the boat, just as Espio and Cream were heading to their rooms. "Where you goin', Sonic?" Espio asked as he and Cream were heading off to bed.

"Eh, I'm just gonna go look around. See if I can find something." he replied.

"OK. Good night, Sonic." he said.

"Sweet dreams, Sonic." Cream greeted sweetly to Sonic.

"Hm, thanks."

Espio and Cream walked to their rooms, while Sonic started to explore the boat. Meanwhile, Rouge was on her way to her room she shared with Sonic, when she looked for him, she couldn't see him. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. She then walked to Tails, Amy and Knuckles. "Where's Sonic? Have you seen him?" she asked them.

"Actually, I haven't." Tails replied, curious himself as to where Sonic might have went.

"Well, he'll come to our room eventually. I'm going to bed. I'm really tired. Good night, you guys." she said as she shortly after yawned.

"OK. Good night, Rouge." Knuckles wished.

"See you tomorrow!" said Amy.

Rouge walked down towards her room. Amy then looked at Knuckles. "Well, we should be getting to bed too." Amy got out of her chair, but then felt Knuckles grab her arm. "Wait, there's something I got to tell you first." Amy sat back down, and then Knuckles looked back at Tails and winked. Tails knew that was the signal. Tails flew up and towards the control room.

"Where's Tails going?" Amy asked.

"Um...to buy shoes!" Knuckles answered. "Anyway, there's something I gotta tell you." he whispered to her. Then, out of nowhere, soft romance music started playing. The soft caressing sound of trumpets and lutes being lightly plucked. Amy started blushing as she heard the music. She knew Tails must have been playing it on a CD, but she didn't care, because she wanted to hear what Knuckles had to say.

"Amy?"

"Yes, Knuckles?"

"I want you to know, I'm happy we're together. You really make me happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're just so sweet, gentle, loving. You're exactly what I want." Knuckles confessed softly as he held Amy's hands. Amy was so happy to hear thos words. The music fit the background perfectly. Amy's face lit up and she hugged Knuckles and buried her face in his chest. "I love you, Knuckles. I always will."

"I love you too." He looked down at her and lifted her chin up with his hand. She looked at him deeply. "Let's go to bed." he said to her with love.

"Sure. Let's go." She grabbed his arm and ran down the hallway where their room was. Just as they passed the hallway, they ran past Sonic. "Oh, hey guys." he greeted.

Amy clenched Knuckle's fist harder and started to run faster. "No time to talk, Sonic!" Amy yelled as she reached their door and quickly entered. Knuckles looked at Sonic and said "Well, I guess she's just eager. Heh." he explained awkwardly. Amy then grabbed Knuckles' arm and threw him into the room.

Sonic just walked away and headed towards his room, which he knew Rouge was probably already in there. Sonic walked in and saw Rouge changing into her pink night gown and getting ready to go to sleep. "Oh, hi Sonic. Where were you?" she asked politely.

"Eh, I was just exploring the boat. Just looking around." Sonic looked at her reluctantly. "You know, I don't deserve to be with you." he said bluntly.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Rouge asked, sounding sorrowful.

"You're just too awesome for me. And that's pretty awesome. I got something for you." he said as he pulled out a beautiful white rose and laid it upon the edge of the bed. "I found it while I was walking around, so I thought I'd give it to you." He walked away from the bed after placing it there, and made his way towards the boat. "You're just so great. I'm not sure if I can keep you happy."

"Don't talk like that, Sonic. You're really nice."

"I wish I was more than that." he responded. "Well, I'm gonna be out here a while. I just need to think." he said as he walked out the door. Rouge looked down at the ground and felt sorry for Sonic. She wanted to make him feel better. But for now, she was very tired and just climbed into bed and started to nod off. Before she went to sleep, she grabbed the rose and placed near her on the table next to the bed. She looked at the rose and smiled and then drifted off to sleep.

&&&

Knuckles was in the room with Amy. Amy was in the restroom. Knuckles was waiting for her to come out. "Amy? What are you doing in there? You've been in there for 15 minutes!" he asked throught he closed door.

"Nothing. Just getting ready..."

Knuckles had an idea of what she meant by that, but he wanted to make sure "Ready...for what?" he asked nervously.

Amy then stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a red Playboy Bunny outfit with red ears, red heels, white stockings and red cuffs on her arms. She walked over to Knuckles and sat in his lap and crossed her legs across his torso. She grabbed onto his shoulders and gave him a lustful gaze. "You like it?" she asked with loving emotion.

"Sheesh, you know how to get kinky a lot, don't you?" he asked with a sweatdrop down his face.

"I'll take that as a "I love it"." she whispered to him as she licked her lips.

Knuckles looked down at her and chuckled. "Wow. Your boobs look bigger than they were when we left. I guess I'm just lucky." he remarked while smiling at her. She hugged him tightly, pressing her chest up against his and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her back and held her softly. They were certainly happy to be together. Sonic on the other hand...

&&&

Sonic walked out on the front of the boat and leaned on the metal poles, looking out into the sea. He looked out in to the abyss of the sea, which seemed to go on forever. He sighed deeply. He sat down in a folding tan chair and got out his iPod. He listened to "_3's & 7's_" by Queens of the Stone Age. As the song played, he slowly nodded off and eventually fell asleep. As he slept, he muttered something in his sleep.

"Rouge..."

&&&

Well, I hope guys liked this chapter. The next one WILL be Shadow/Tikal. Please review and Stay tuned!


End file.
